1. Field
Systems and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to tuning audio processing, and more particularly, to a system configured to compare performance of audio processing between a reference device and a target device, and tuning characteristics of an audio processing block according to a result of the comparison, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advanced electronic technology has introduced a variety of forms of terminal apparatuses. Along with this, consumer needs for the performance of terminals has been increased and diversified.
Accordingly, the telecommunication industry and/or terminal manufacturers are trying to provide products with sufficient performance for meeting user needs. Audio performance is an important factor in deciding the performance of particular products.
Developers invest a great amount of time to measure audio performance and provide optimum tuning for the related products, to thus provide products with satisfactory audio performance.
In the related art, manual approaches are employed for repetitive measuring and tuning products to meet demands for satisfactory audio performance.
An electronic apparatus (or a mobile apparatus) includes various audio processing blocks in its audio processing path that may influence the audio performance of the product. These have certain degree of dependency on each other. In the related art, repetitive measuring is required during tuning, because it is not possible to independently determine performances of the audio processing blocks.
Accordingly, a great amount of time and effort are necessary for audio tuning. Furthermore, audio tuning may be cumbersome. Additionally, even terminal apparatuses that have been tuned may have variations of audio performance.
Because the related art does not have a device which is used as a reference for the tuning, there may be variations of audio performance in every tuning. Therefore, the reliability of the product may be severely deteriorated.